Special Hockey
Special Hockey, sometimes known as adaptive hockey, is a version of ice hockey adapted for athletes with cognitive disorders. For such athletes it bears a similar relationship to ice hockey as ice sledge hockey does for athletes with disorders of mobility. Administratively, Special Hockey is managed through Special Hockey InternationalSpecial Hockey International and through National Governing Bodies such as USA Hockey,http://www.usahockey.com/specialhockey Hockey Canada, and the English Ice Hockey Association. Teams are typically supported by regional hockey associations, local adaptive athlete programs, user fees and generous donations from local organizations. Member teams The following teams are participants of Special Hockey. They are: American teams * Alaska Avalanche from Wasilla, Alaska (home rink: Curtis D. Menard Memorial Sports Complex) * Albany Cougars from Albany, New York (home rink: Albany County Hockey Facility, just across from Albany International Airport. The team formerly played at The Albany Academy) * Ann Arbor Rockets from Ann Arbor, Michigan (home rink: Veterans Arena) * Atlanta Sparks from Alpharetta, Georgia (home rink: Alpharetta Family Skate Center or "The Cooler") * Baltimore Saints from Reisterstown, Maryland (home rink: Reisterstown Sportsplex) * Blackstone Valley Bulldogs from Hopedale, Massachusetts (home rink: Blackstone Valley Ice Arena) * Black Swamp Ice Frogs from Bowling Green, Ohio (home rink: BGSU Ice Arena, The Main Ice Area) * Boston Bear Cubs from Quincy, Massachusetts (home rink: Shea Memorial Rink) * Brick Stars from Brick, New Jersey (home rink: Ocean Ice Palace) * Bucks County Admirals from Warminster, Pennsylvania (home rink: Bucks County Ice Sports Center and IceWorks Skating Complex) * Buffalo Sabres Thunder from Buffalo, New York (home rink: North Buffalo Ice Rink) * California Condors from Simi Valley, California (home rink: Iceoplex) * Central Park North Stars from New York City, New York (home rink: Lasker Rink at Central Park) * Chautauqua County Lakers from Jamestown, New York (home rink: Jamestown Savings Bank Arena) * Cleveland Rockin' Wildcats from Lakewood, Ohio (home rink: Serpentini Arena) * Colorado Golden Eagles from Littleton, Colorado (home rink: The Edge Ice Arena) * Colorado Ice Wizards from Lafayette, Colorado (home rink: YMCA of Boulder Valley) * Columbus Blue Jackets (not to be confused with the NHL team of the same name) from Columbus, Ohio (home rink: Chiller Arena) * Connecticut Chasers from Hartford, Connecticut (home rink: Koeppel Community Center at Trinity College * South Connecticut Storm from Bridgeport, Connecticut (home rink: Wonderland of Ice) * Detroit MORC Stars from Livonia, Michigan (home rink: Eddie Edgar Ice Arena) * East Coast Jumbos from Weston, Massachusetts (home rink: The Rivers School Ice Rink) * Philadelphia Flyers Youth Special Hockey from Voorhees Township, New Jersey (home rink: Flyers Skate Zone) * Gateway Locomotives from Hazelwood, Missouri (home rink: The Ice Zone) * Gonzaga Exceptional Bulldogs from Spokane, Washington (home rink: Riverfront Park Ice Palace) * GPSHA Steel City Icebergs from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (home rink: Robert Morris Island Sports Center) * Grand Rapids WMSHA Patriots from Grand Rapids, Michigan (home rink: Patterson Ice Arena) * Hershey Heroes from Hershey, Pennsylvania (home rink: Hershey Park Arena) * Ice House Hawks from Binghamton, New York (Home Arena: The Ice House) * Indy Twisters from Westfield, Indiana (home rink: Arctic Zone Iceplex) * Lehigh Valley Polar Bears from Whitehall, Pennsylvania (home rink: The Rink at Lehigh Valley) * Long Island Blues from Bethpage, New York (home rink: Oyster Bay Ice Skating Center) * Mercer Bulldogs from Princeton Junction, New Jersey (home rink: Mercer County Park Skating Center) * Michigan Far Flyers from Royal Oak, Michigan (home rink: John Lindell Ice Arena) * Minnesota Bears from Hopkins, Minnesota (home rink: Blake School Ice Arena) * Montgomery Cheetahs from Rockville, Maryland (home rink: Cabin John Ice Rink) * New Jersey Avalanche (based on the mainstreamed hockey team of the same name) from Hackensack, New Jersey (home rink: Ice House) * New Jersey Daredevils from West Orange, New Jersey (home rink: South Mountain Arena) * NOVA Cool Cats from Arlington, Virginia (home rink: Kettler Iceplex) * New York Raptors from Elmsford, New York (home rink: Westchester Skating Academy, also play at Hommacks Ice Rink in Larchmont, New York) * Pasadena Maple Leafs from Pasadena, California (home rink: Pasadena Ice Skating Center) * Pennsylvania Polar Bears from State College, Pennsylvania (home rink: Pegula Ice Arena) * Philadelphia Fearless Flyers from Aston, Pennsylvania (home rink: IceWorks Skating Complex) * Pittsburgh Emperors from Bethel Park, Pennsylvania (home rink: Blade Runners Ice Complex) * Providence Jr. Bears from Pawtucket, Rhode Island (home rink: Dennis Lynch Arena) * Rochester Ice Cats from Rochester, New York (home rink: Skating Institute of Rochester, aka Shumway Arena) * San Diego Chill from San Diego, California (home rink: La Jolla Ice Town) * Southeast Wisconsin Pirates * Southern Oregon Junior Spartans from Medford, Oregon (home rink: RRRink) * Space Coast Supercanes from Rockledge, Florida (home rink: Space Coast Iceplex) * Triangle CAT 5 Canes from Raleigh, North Carolina (home rink: Raleigh Ice Plex) * North Utah Grizzlies from Kearns, Utah (home rink: Utah Olympic Oval) * South Utah Grizzlies from Provo, Utah (home rink: Peaks Ice Arena) * Valencia SNAP Flyers from Valencia, California (home rink: Ice Station) * Washington Ice Dogs from Laurel, Maryland (home rink: Gardens Ice House) * Wisconsin Timberwolves from Madison, Wisconsin (home rink: Madison Ice Arena) * Woodbridge Warriors (formerly named the Woodridge Wolfpack) from Woodbridge, New Jersey (home rink: The Arenas at Woodbridge Community Center, Ice Rink Area) Canadian teams * Barrie Colts from Barrie, Ontario (home rink: National Training Rinks) * Blades Special Hockey from Cambridge, Ontario (home rink: Cambridge Sports Park) * Brampton 54's from Brampton, Ontario (home rink: Earnscliffe Recreation Centre) * Cambridge Ice Hounds from Cambridge, Ontario (home rink: Galt Arena Gardens) * Capital City Condors from Ottawa, Ontario * Donaldson Diamonds from Don Mills, Toronto, Ontario (home rink: Don Mills Civitan Arena) * Durham Dragons from Durham, Ontario * Grandravine Tornadoes from Toronto, Ontario (home rink: Grandravine Community Centre) * Gray Bruce Falcons from Hanover, Ontario (home rink: P&H Centre) * Guelph Giants from Guelph, Ontario (home rink: West End Community Centre) * Innisfil Snow Dogs from Innisfil, Ontario (home rink: Innisfil Recreational Complex) * Kawartha Komets * Kitchener Ice Pirates from Kitchener, Ontario * Mississauga Crusaders from Mississauga, Ontario (home rink: Mississauga Valleys Arena) * Newmarket Nighthawks from Newmarket, Ontario (home rink: Hollingsworth Arena) * North Bay North Stars from North Bay, Ontario (home rink: Pete Palangio Arena) * North York Gladiators from North York, Toronto (home rink: Gord Irene Risk Arena) * Orangeville Wolves from Orangeville, Ontario (home rink: Alder Street Recreation Centre) * Ottawa Valley Ambassadors from Ottawa, Ontario (home rink: Minto Arena) * Peterborough Huskies from Bewdley, Ontario (home rink: Bewdley Community Centre) * St. Catherine's CYO Heat from St. Catherine's, Ontario (home rink: Jack Gatecliff "Gatorade" Sports Complex) Other international teams * Werewolves of London from London, England (home arena: Streatham Ice and Leisure Centre) * Sala Special Hockey from Sweden * SPICE Jets from Slough, Berkshire, United Kingdom (home arena: Absolutely Ice Arena) * Stavanger Hockey from Stavanger, Norway (home arena: DNB Arena) See also * Special Olympics References Category:Variations of ice hockey